1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) switches, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit (IC) including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) RF switch that is angled relative to a planar metal-oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET), and a related design structure.
2. Background Art
Radio frequency (RF) switches are finding increased usage in integrated circuit (IC) chips used in a variety of devices. One illustrative device is a cell phone in which the antenna may need to be alternately coupled to different transmitters and receivers so as to isolate the relatively high power used for the transmitter(s) from the receiver(s) to prevent damage to the receiver(s). In addition, these switches allow connection to the receiver with very low loss. These RF switches are typically formed in semiconductor-on-insulator substrates because the buried insulator provides good isolation for the switching. Fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) are used in some cases to form RF switches.
Planar complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) substrates, which are used for most devices, can also support FinFETs. One challenge relative to a FinFET RF switch on planar CMOS substrates is that they require very high mobility to obtain low losses without making the switch very wide (channel width), and lower capacitance to the substrate because it causes harmonic distortion. A current approach to address these issues is to generate an RF switch with a large number of fins.